Indoor navigation or positioning typically involves calibration of specific coordinate positions or locations with regard to signal parameters detectable by various mobile device sensors during traversal of a sequence of such positions. The signal parameters may typically include one or more of received wireless signal strength (RSS), wireless signal connectivity, inertial, magnetic, barometric and optical measurements. Such calibration typically includes time-consuming and error-prone manual calibration efforts directed at generating and maintaining the fingerprint map, or fingerprint database, of positions within the indoor area. Maintaining an accurate and up-to-date fingerprint map can prove especially challenging in practice, due to the inherently dynamic nature of indoor infrastructure that directly affects the measurements and integrity of RSS parameters. For instance, when indoor infrastructure such as internal walls and elevator substructures are modified or added via remodel, changing the physical layout of the indoor infrastructure.